


The Popularity Scale

by alonelyson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander will probably be a dick, Alternate Universe - High School, Exadorlion fuckboi au, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, fuckboi!alex, i live for it so here you go all credit to them it is their au, nerd!thomas, no guarantees that this will be anyway good, non binary lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelyson/pseuds/alonelyson
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was confident, good looking, and he was able to deal with the people who swarmed to him. But Alexander Hamilton, underneath it all was a hurricane, a hurricane Thomas Jefferson had no intention of messing with. But alas, a hurricane is something you are unable to avoid when you're in it's range, so Thomas was stuck in the mess, trapped under the wreckage and attempting to claw his way out.





	1. Let's Get Down to Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



> Hello there! This is my first fic on here so criticism is greatly appreciated, as well as comments. I'm not sure of my updating schedule just yet, but I'll make sure to figure it out at some stage. I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as I can but for now, be patient if you can. Thank you :)  
> Also, once again this is inspired by exadorlion's au on tumblr you should really check them out A+ quality art

Alexander Hamilton. Many thoughts came to many minds when the subject, which was continuously brought back to the base of a conversation, og the mahogany haired male came up. Who he was with now, why he left the last one, how people were reacting. He was the centre of attention, the topic of many groups of girls' daily gossip. Charming, flirtatious, funny. The positive adjectives were endless. "Oh, look at his hair today!" One would swoon, "He's looking this way, shut up!" Another would hiss. He was at the top of the food chain. Along with his pals, equally as beautiful. Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette, hell, even Aaron Burr was up there, although maybe not as much. If anything, Burr and Hamilton had a sort of love/hate friendship, or relationship, who knows what Alexander gets up to in his spare time. But even so, they soared above the others, basking in the spotlight. And hoo, when you mix the Schuyler sisters in there they were an unstoppable force.  
  
Lafayette was quick witted, intelligent, they were fluent in English after only living in America for a year. Their eyeliner sharp enough that it could probably cut an unsuspecting passerby, not to mention their jawline. Then Mulligan, funny, fatherly in the most unusual of ways and intricate, very fashionable, so much so that he would give a poor kid a mouthing if their scarf classed with their hair tie. Laurens was funny, arty, his cheekbones made every girl he passed break into whispers, even though he seemed more interested in guys than any girl. Burr, tight lipped, quiet, no known opinion about anything really. As for the females of the group. Angelica Schuyler, beautiful, determined, intelligent, a perfectionist if anything, she wasn't someone you'd want to upset. Eliza was cute, gentle, soft spoken and forgiving. She was sunshine on a rainy day and she was wonderful. And Peggy? Well, she was forgotten if anything, but witty, loud, the life of the party.  
  
Then there was sharp, hot-heated Alexander Hamilton, handsome. Nice eyes, apparently. But really, when things were broken down.  
Thomas couldn't see it. He couldn't see the appeal. Hamilton was an asshole if anything else, a bully under it all, not someone Thomas particularly enjoyed being left alone with. See, Thomas wasn't like that group. They soared above it all, while Thomas sat lonely at the bottom. He had James Madison, he supposed, James was a good friend, seemingly trustworthy, although Thomas was pretty sure the only reason James was there in the first place was pity.  
  
Nobody could see passed the glasses, braces and grades Thomas Jefferson wore with pride. Just another nerd to pick on, just another kid to copy homework off of, or laugh about when they weren't looking. He was used to it by now, used to being pushed passed, overlooked as those a speck of dust were more interesting. But he'd be fine, he'd graduate and move on, away from assholes like Hamilton or his posse o-  
"Fuck!" Thomas' head shot up. Well, this should be fun. He glanced at the tray on the floor, then at the broad shoulders' of Mulligan, towering over the young girl standing in front of him. "Poor kid," Thomas hummed to himself, his curls bouncing as he shook his head. Spilling any sort of food on Hercules Mulligan was not a good idea. He simply sat there and watched. Watched Mulligan curse the smaller of the two out, watched the girl scurry off to get something to clean him up with and could only sigh as he passed the girl in the halls when he left the packed cafeteria. Staying in large groups for long periods of time had never been something the skinny teenager was good at. He half nodded as he passed, a simple act of acknowledgement, but left it there. No need to have too much pit for a kid who fucked up. It was out of his control and even if Thomas hated bullying with every inch of his being, he wouldn't interfere unless truly necessary. So he continued on his way, bag slung over his shoulder, head down, an apple in hand. His glasses sat on the end of his nose and he could feel his braces cutting his bottom lip, just another inconvenience.  
  
He entered a quiet classroom with ease, it was close enough to the start of class that he could settle down anyway and the class would be flooded soon. He sighed. An honors class wasn't a difficult class when you study, which Thomas did, no way in hell would he deny that. But it was who he was with in this class that annoyed him. More specifically, who sat behind him. The demon king of highschool himself, Hamilfuck. He gripped the pen he was getting out just a little bit tighter. He'd be fine if Alexander was nice. He'd be fine, maybe he'd even try to get to know him. But no, Alexander was intelligent. Too fucking smart. He could never be wrong in his own eyes and of course, everyone backs the more popular decision. He couldn't understand how the guy could be so clever but still be popular. Hell, if that was the case he should be the most popular kid in school! Not to brag or anything, but he considered himself to be one of the smarter kids around. But then again, he didn't fit the role. Alexander was tall, unlike Thomas who was scrawny. And Alexander was charismatic, unlike Thomas who could barely hold a conversation with a stranger. It wasn't fair, nobody could see any wrong in him. It wasn't that he hated him, no. Hate was too strong a word, not suited to the situation. You couldn't hate a stranger. He just, didn't understand how someone so seemingly egotistical could be so high up in the ranks.  
  
He knocked himself out of his thoughts when a familiar voice dug its way into his brain. There he was in all his glory, chatting among a group until he eventually took his seat, just as the teacher entered the room. Great. At least now there was time for concentration. So he got through class with ease, the last ten minutes were drawing to a close when the teacher announced project work. Which was fine, projects were easy when you were hardworking like Tom. Not stressful, he didn't have to rely on anybody else to do the wor- "And now, I'll name off the partners." Thomas Jefferson was quite sure he used every ounce of self control he had in his scrawny body to stop himself of choking on thin air. He stared down at his hands. Everyone was going to stare at him and oh brother was this going to be awkward for whoever he was with. He couldn't talk to someone, he'd make a fool of himself. Maybe he could power through it, spike up the courage to explain to the teache-   
  
"Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson."  
  
Thomas was quite certain that now, every ounce of self control was gone, because he fucking choked right in the middle of that classroom. All he got in reply was a snort from his left and a new person to sit beside. He avoided eye contact with Alexander, but, and fuck that guy, not for long, considering the other took his glasses and popped them onto his own face, leaving him blind and squinting at Hamilton in the hopes that he could get his glasses back.  
  
And that is how he reached for his glasses, slipped, and hit his chin against the desk. Beautiful, graceful, really. 

How the fuck would he get out of this mess.


	2. mess: a very dirty or untidy state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The project begins in Alexander's home, much to Thomas' dismay

Once the laughter had died down and the bell had rung, Thomas was at last given his glasses back. After his eyes had adjusted all he could see was Hamilton with a smug, shit eating smirk on his, and it wasn't like Thomas was staring or anything, but rather big lips. It honestly wasn't fair. Why, out of all the people he could have been paired with, did he have to have Alexander as a partner? He sighed, then packed his things away as quickly as he could. Then, with a strained noise, put on his backpack. Ignoring the irritating laughter bubbling up behind him, he left the classroom and wished to be anywhere else in the world when he heard footsteps following after him. 

"Hey, sweetheart, wait up a second. We gotta sort out this project don't we?" Curse the Caribbean teenager's long legs, because he caught up with Thomas easily. He actually had to look up to be able to properly communicate, so he didn't bother, casting his gaze ahead of him. "Hey, c'mon, we need to arrange something, we have a month to do this shit and you like your good grades don't you?" He stumbled slightly when his shoulder was nudged and nodded in reply. "Well then, we can go to my house this week, then yours. Every two days or something, yeah? Considering how important this project is." The taller one shrugged and placed his hand into Thomas' mass of curls, forcing him to look at him. Thomas only reached the other's nose, unfortunately, so he was forced to look up. "Can you not talk or some shit? How do you get any marks in your orals?" Thomas hesitated for a moment. "Where's your house?" The Virginian's voice was quieter than he wanted it to be. "Don't mind that, I'll drive you there!" Thomas nodded, but he desperately wanted to scoff. Of course that asshole had a car, he probably bribed all his teachers and that's how he got his good grades. Rich, egotistical jerk. "Well, Johnny will anyway, he usually drives us all home, he's the only with a big car." Johnny? Oh, oh right, Laurens. 

And that's how he ended up squashed in between Lafayette and Mulligan, hands nervously wrung together in his lap. His shoes were suddenly more interesting than anything else, so he kept his eyes focused on them. The four surrounding him were loud and boisterous and they were certainly not anything Thomas was used to. "You're pretty quiet aren't you Thomas?" Laurens asked with a grin, looking back at him in the mirror. He shrugged, looking up at him for a split second. His hands were sweaty and he could feel his knees growing shaky. He didn't want their attention. "Yeah, what a little weirdo!" "That's Jefferson for you." Mulligan was loud, Lafayette shrugged and Hamilton was sent into another round of laughter. And Thomas? Well he certainly didn't wince that's for sure.  "For a nerd he really seems dumb." Alexander cut through his own laughter and was surrounded by agreement. They moved on from the topic of Thomas, talking about some girl he had never heard the name of, which was a relief. 

They arrived outside a cozy home some time later and Thomas noticed Alexander turn around to look at him. "This is us, Tommy boy!" How fucking dare he call him that he didn't have any right to call him that- Thomas shoved his anger down and nodded, expecting Lafayette to move so he could leave but they didn't budge. He was forced to climb over them and when he finally did, he felt a hand clap his back, although it was more a shove. It sent Thomas forward and he nearly tripped, then his schoolbag was thrown at him and his ass was met with cold hard ground. He scrambled up quickly and hurried over to where Alexander was waiting. He had already texted his parents telling them he'd be home late, not that they would care, they were usually at work rather than at home, but maybe they'd pass the message onto his older sisters. Hopefully. Mary and Jane would worry, not to mention Bet. 

He was dragged into the home and was greeted with the sweet smell of a home cooked dinner, leaving him shocked for a second. "Ma! I'm home!" Alexander called beside him, making Thomas wince. Was he incapable of being quiet or something? Before he had even realized Alexander had left the hall and was in a room to his right, which Thomas could only assume was a kitchen. He waited, he wasn't sure if he was allowed in, it wasn't his house, so he just waited. He could hear Hamilton talking about him from the kitchen, telling his mother that he was here. Thomas wasn't sure when he'd be going home but he was sure he'd be walking home in the dark, which was just dandy. His eyesight certainly wasn't as good in the dark, even with his glasses and honestly walking home by himself in an unknown neigbourhood made him nervous. Before he could get overwhelmed by his own thoughts, Alexander was back and was bringing him upstairs. 

"So, you got any ideas on this whole project thing?" The first question directed at him. Thomas stood, Alexander sat and the curly haired teenager felt just as uncomfortable than he had in the car, and that was saying something. "Uhm,, I-" "Uhm,, I-" Hamilton cut him off in a mocking tone before he could finish his suggestion. "Listen, sweetheart, you keep it up with this stammering and I won't be so nice." Where was he nice in the first place? He had done nothing but jive him when he spoke to him. "So, listen, why don't we do something with like,, prehistoric times." Well, if Thomas were being honest he thought they'd be better off doing something more interesting, the Romans or something, but he nodded in agreement anyway. "Sure,, okay." Hamilton smiled at that, although he was sure it wasn't genuine. Hamilton dug under his bed, pulling out a laptop. "So, listen, we could.." And so it began.   
Throughout the entire session, Thomas was quiet. No disagreements, not even an objection when Alexander insulted him or called him by Tommy, or any sort of petname. He didn't have any right, sure, but Thomas didn't need to be on Hamilton's bad side. By the end, he was actually kind of sure he could get through it. He left the home as quickly as he could, considering he needed to get home and eat and do homework. It was dark, Thomas got lost once or twice but he made it home safely and was greeted kindly by his sisters.

Especially Bet. He loved Elizabeth, as long as she was alive and happy, he'd have some sort of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas make sure to send them my way!!   
> The only reason this chapter is up so soon is because I'm home alone sick with little else to do, can't guarantee a daily update.
> 
> Also, in case anyone was wondering, Bet is Elizabeth Jefferson, Thomas' sister. He was quite fond of her.


	3. James Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight on the relationship between James and Thomas

James was a peculiar person, Thomas had come to realize. After years of hanging out with him it really wasn't hard to tell. Not that Thomas didn't enjoy his company, he truly did, but James worried him more than he probably should. If Thomas were to be honest about their relationship, he would say that the only reason he was friends with him was because of pity. He could see why James would have pitied them, but at least he thought to try to spark up a friendship. Still, Thomas hoped that after this long James now tolerated him, or liked him for a better word. He was good company and they were alike in many ways, good ways. 

James, much like Thomas, was short, but unlike Thomas, he was well built, broad, which was surprising considering how sickly and frail he was. Madison missed a lot of days, but he always made sure to get back on track and get the homework, he obviously wanted to get somewhere in life and Thomas respected him for that. Continuing on with his looks, he had a small scar on his nose, now, Thomas wasn't certain if he had misheard this, but he had been told it was something to do with frostbite, apparently. He had big hands, he had once dragged Thomas back from getting hit by an oncoming cyclist and he was almost sure that the other's fingers could curl over his, a scary thought, really. Seeing how big his hands were made Thomas wonder just how tall he would be, he was scared that he'd be towering over him by the end of highschool. 

As for personality, James Madison was one of the most sarcastic people Thomas had ever met and he was sure that sarcasm had rubbed off on him. He was one of the smarter people around, he would aspire to greatness, Thomas was sure. He cared, he cared a lot. Thomas realized that when he fell for Dolley Madison and she didn't show up to school for almost a week, leaving James a concerned mess, not that Dolley would ever know. He recognized when they had found a small child by the name of John who had lost his mother. James had forced Thomas stay out three hours later than he was supposed to because he wanted to make sure the boy found his family. Now, Thomas knew James was the oldest of twelve, he had no idea how any parents survived in the Madison house, so maybe it was because of his siblings that James made up small stories and bought the boy a treat. He cared about Thomas too. Thomas remembered his friend showing up at his door and taking care of him when all his family were gone for a full week. He had been sick that week and slept more than anything else, but James had made him soup and told him about things that had happened that week in school, he faintly remembered being told about Laurens and Lee getting into a fight over a topic he couldn't for the life of him remember. He hadn't even asked James for help, he had just been there. He teased him of course, rolled his eyes when Thomas thanked him and made an excuse about how he couldn't have him dying without dealing with James' problems. Not only that, James had been there after Martha. Thomas' dear, sweet Martha. But Martha's story was for another day and now was a time to focus on James.

Especially when he was complaining about being stuck with Alexander for a project. "Jemmy, I shit you not," Thomas had brought it up during lunch the day after their first study session. "I have no idea if I'm going to be able to get through a full month of studying with him. I don't belong there, with all his friends and their talk and laughter. I will break down before this week is over." His hands had found their way into his hair. He had thought he could maybe get through it the night before, but that idea had been thrown into the crack of doubt in his mind when he walked into school that morning with multiple condescending greetings from Hamilton's group. "Listen, Thomas, you will be okay. Just ignore them. You don't have to spend time with them every second of the day now do you?" There he was, the calm and collected James that Thomas appreciated more than anything. He nodded, but sighed a deep sigh. "But-" "no, Thomas, breathe." He did just that, sucked in a breath, let it go. "I guess you're right." Thomas nodded again, "So nothing new there, huh?" He looked up at James' smile and laughed softly. "Oh yeah? Like you were right with the whole Angelica Schuyler and Hamilton thing?" He raised an eyebrow at his fellow Virginian. "In my defense, it seemed like something was there." "Well, there wasn't so, you were wrong, Jemmy. And I still haven't gotten the ten dollars." He reminded him, tapping the other's arm. James rolls his eyes. "I never agreed to that bet and you know it, noodle arms." Thomas feigned hurt and gasped softly. "Noodle arms? Really?" He laughed softly and James shrugged. 

"But really, Thomas. You will be fine. It's just a project and you'll be able to stand a car ride with them. And when he goes to your house, what'll he do? Nothing. Because that is your home and your sisters will attack him if he lays a finger on you while he's in the Jefferson house." That made Thomas laugh. Madison wasn't wrong, he supposed. He would be able to get through it in his own house. "And if he does anything at his house, you say you gotta go early and you leave. Not that hard to think of now is it Mr. Straight A's?" James had raised his eyebrows in question and Thomas nodded, his smile faltering. "But don't get worked up about this. You're gonna be fine. It's not for the rest of your life now is it? Just a few days a week for the next month. And you always have me." James pushed Thomas' hair into his face and laughed. His friend took a bite of his apple and sipped at his water. Thomas knew that James' diet varied on what would give him the most strength. He was sick more often than not and Thomas was soon told he suffered from epileptic fits. Sometimes it surprised Thomas that James was so sick. Sure, he complained he was dying when he got a cold but you wouldn't think he was terribly sick. 

James kicking his shin brought him out of his thoughts. The kick itself left Thomas gasping. "What the hell was that for?!-" Thomas hissed, bringing his leg up to cradle his probably bruising shin. "C'mon drama queen, it's time for class." Thomas sent a playful glare James' way, but stood up to dump his rubbish all the same. He left his tray down and left the cafeteria with James at his side. 

"Oh, and did you hear?" James looked over at him, curious. "Your dear Dolley's full name is Dorothea, Jemmy." He received a shove for that one, but he laughed anyhow.

He always laughed with James Madison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are much appreciated  
> I'll try to update again ASAP  
> I'm not even sure if my James is anyway near accurate so wh oops

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna contact me hmu on my tumblr alexyaynderhamlet


End file.
